victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1792 (ToTP)
1792 (MDCCXCII) was the 1792th year of the Common Era (CE), the 792th year of the 2nd millennium, the 92th year of the 18th century, and the 2nd year of the 1790s decade. 1792 was the twenty-third year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1792 occurred on May 11th, 2016, and was the twenty-third year of the Project. 1792 comes after 1791 and is followed by 1793. "UQ A Diplomat is sent to the United Kingdom of Greater Albia, notifying them of the Croft's Colonial Holdings in New Londera. Explaining Croft's situation. Understanding that Croft wishes to expand it's economy while, noting and respecting Greater Albia's sovereign borders, recognizing that Croft has no colonial possessions of it's own, proposing that Croft and Greater Albia come to an agreement about what to do in the coming days. As expenditure starts to climb, Parliament looks at cost-free methods of making money, looking both along the resources, products, and people. Such as resources both inland and along the coast as well as at past examples, such as the Ceraldean Lottery. Under the guise of the Royal Trading Company, establishes a test lottery within the Capital City of Fraser. 5/11/2016 12:10:51 AM by Luftificus "United Kingdom of Greater Albia In response to the violence in the Albian overseas territory of Saramn, be it from beast or man, the forces of the Royal Army is dispatched to reinforce those already in place in the territory, and to help ensure law and order. They remain focused on ensuring security only within their previously claimed territory, and at no point outside of such" 5/11/2016 12:42:19 AM by Texar "Kingdom of Fralia The Finance Ministers, the Comptrollers General, and now, alas, even the Assembly of Notables have failed King Joseph II and the Kingdom itself, for Fralia stands now in a state of ever worsening debt, with no plans in place for resolving such a financial crisis. As such, His Majesty is with little other choice, but to call for the meeting of the Estates-General." 5/11/2016 5:35:12 AM by Texar "Iryen Empire The Iryen Empire has annexed a small Arab kingdom to the southeast, Iryen forces swift in capturing the capital and the eldest son of the former King, who fell in battle, soon pledges undying loyalty to the Sultan upon his rising to his father's position. The new Iryen possession borders Greater Albia and Croft." 5/11/2016 5:47:14 AM by Texar "SNG A trading boat sails to the east and finds itself on the coast of the Republic of Lyon. It docks into Morselia's harbor and the merchants on board start talking with various traders to get details in regards to make a trading route into the Singan territory. A request is sent to the PM to get a trading tabulation in regards to a new trading route with Singa. This paper contains the request of Gold trading for Singa and for balancing Singa will trade in products made from the Gold itself, like Jewelry, industrial machinery or general materials made at the Singan industries. (like beverages, knifes, weapons in general, fish and other) " 5/11/2016 7:52:55 AM by igiul3104 "SNG New ideas are shared in the National Merchant Guild by the Technocraft Party stating the possibility of utilizing the inactive volcano flat areas to place refineries on them, increasing so the possibilities of melting techniques, with the use of tubular steam systems like the water conducts to heat the pots to be afterwards placed into the stale magma." 5/11/2016 11:53:45 AM by igiul3104 "DoE The government reaches out to greater albIA for a independence grantee in exchange for access to the Eskarian Londara canal." 5/11/2016 12:58:12 PM by digby33 "POA With the finalization/modernization of harbors and shipyards around the principality; new trade fleets being finalized. The Principality seeks to establish new trade routes to the Far East and North." 5/11/2016 2:39:50 PM by expertraider "KST Noticing Fralia's economic trouble the riksdag offers to buy the Fralian Paha Islands colony. This year has been an especially great drafting year. As famine survivors are coming of age to be drafted. In Konungholm more and more factories are starting to appear with steel mills appearing inland near important iron deposits. Sechitentian steel is for now high quality. Worth making more machines from. The Riksdag announces that if Fralia sells their colony on Paha Islands, Sechitentia will cease it's colonial ambitions and will no longer contest colonies from other nations. The riksdag's attention shifts to Avropaea. Sechitentia leaves the Grand Coalition. Yet they still hope to be allies with Croft. Sechitentian relations towards Albia are tried to improve." 5/11/2016 3:51:39 PM by surveyor221 "KST Sechitentia starts to consolidate it's influence and power on Avropaea. All the while making sure Nyland is doing fine. Sechitentian borders continue growing as the population booms. Konungholm and Aarhus have totally eclipse all other cities in size. More and more prospectors are sent into the wild by the Riksdag. The Kungliga Flotte returns Konungholm. 2nd Flotte is stationed at Nyland and 3rd fleet patrols between the mainland and Avropaea." 5/11/2016 4:40:49 PM by surveyor221 "{RoL} The Republic de Lyon, a semi-isolated nation is very glad to see other nations taking economic interest in their vast gold mining industries. The PM calls a meeting with his economic minister and the King to discuss a possible trade deal with Singa." 5/11/2016 5:52:18 PM by alexbleu1 "Kingdom of Fralia The Estates-General is at an impasse which it simply can not overcome, unable to even move past the very first item on its agenda. It is not long before the Third Estate has broken from proceedings entirely, declaring itself instead to be a new National Assembly, and inviting the other two estates to join them, but proceeding without them." 5/11/2016 5:53:03 PM by Texar ' ''"\\RoS// The government asks for foreign aid as they recover from the depression, left by the nomad hordes burning down the center of trade and government. If provided, Santoni will provide a gift in return after it's recovery." '''5/11/2016 6:28:31 PM by nickcuteboy "HKC The Kingdom, upon the return of Sosimo Méndez from his now third expedition to the North, has finally decided to dispatch colonists to the new lands of the Far North which he has discovered, notably a large archipelago near (Aquilonia) and on the main landmass near-by (Aquilonia itself). The Northern Company is founded to manage the Kingdom's possessions and trade to the North. With news of Ceralden colonization, however, the Kingdom of Portogonia not soon after joins suit, sending colonists to settle the so far untouched western island (of Aquilonia)." 5/11/2016 8:38:41 PM by Texar "Kingdom of Fralia Things only went further downhill for the Kingdom as the year went on. Though try as he might to make concessions necessary to peace and the maintaining of his powers, King Joseph II is ultimately unable to ensure either. In time, riots break out in Parlan, which soon devolves into widespread mayhem, the storming of a fortress prison in Parlan, the murder of various officials, and the parading of their heads around the city force the King to back down from any thoughts of resisting the radical forces of the Assembly. But, still, insurrection would spread throughout the countryside. A march of women to the King's palace would force him to move to Parlan as a show of good faith, under the protection of the National Guard, only further legitimizing the National Assembly, which itself was busy dismantling all pillars of the regime as fast as it could - abolishing fuedalism, suspending the regional parlements, establishing taxation and land reforms, equality of legal punishment, etc. Most notably, the Assembly publishes the Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen, a statement of principles as the Assembly sets about forging a constitution for Fralia." 5/11/2016 9:37:52 PM by Texar References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project